pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Azelf
|name = Azelf |jname = (アグノム Agnome) |image = Azelf.png| |ndex = 482 |evofrom = None |evointo = None |gen = Generation IV |pronun = AZ-elf |hp = 75 |atk = 125 |def = 70 |satk = 125 |sdef = 70 |spd = 115 |total = 580 |species = Willpower Pokémon |type = |height = 1'00" |weight = 0.7 lbs. |ability = Levitate |color = Blue |gender = Genderless }} Azelf (アグノム Agnome) is the spirit of Willpower, and is part of the Legendary Trio persisting of Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit. It lives underneath Lake Valor to keep the world in peace. It is a -type Pokémon. Appearance Azelf is a grayish blue, fairy-like Pokemon. It has two long tails encrusted with two red gems. Azelf has a blue face and another red gem on its forehead, it has a cone-shaped head with a large flat helmet extended on its head and yellow cat-like eyes. Azelf is a genderless Pokemon but it has the appearance of a male. In the Anime In the Anime, Azelf has only appeared once so far in Pokemon: Battle Dimension. Ash is taking a walk on the night of the Wallace because he can't sleep. He walks out to Lake Valor and suddenly there is a powerful blast of wind. He looks at the sky which is perfectly cloudless and hears an enormous sound. He looks at the river where there are ripples in the water. A small drops of water spray out and Ash sees a bright light which is in the shape of Azelf. Azelf goes out close to Ash, makes a soft cooing-like sound backs into the center of the lake where a huge waterfall spurts out. When it ends, Azelf is gone, and Ash is rather puzzled. Then the cooing noise fades off in an echo, ripples appear in the water once more, and a large gust of wind. Game Info Azelf made it's debut in D/P, where you can catch him after confronting Dialga/Palkia. In Platinum, Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie help guide you through the distortion world where you can capture Giratina. In Pokémon Explorers Of Time/Darkness, Azelf plays the part as the guardian of a Time Gear and to get to him and the time gear, you must turn the crystals to the color of Willpower, which apparently is blue, thus explaining the color on Azelf's head. After the player arrives Azelf's chamber, he appears to be injured because of Grovyle defeated him in the fight. Grovyle was about to get the Time Gear but Azelf's eyes shines yellow and activates the fail-safe trap, his secret ability, so Grovyle can't dive underwater and get the Time Gear and he start fighting the player, after the fight, Azelf is down just now and Grovyle knocks the player and his/her partner in one blow but Dusknoir stop him and let him escape using his orb but he escape too. So the guild members pick the player, partner and Azelf to the guild. Game Locations | pokemon=Azelf| diamondpearl=Lake Valor| dprarity=One| platinum=Lake Valor| ptrarity=One| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Azelf| PMD2=Crystal Crossing (Crystal Lake)| Rumble= Fiery Furnace Eternal Tower| }} Pokedex Entries | txtcolor=black| name=Azelf| diamond=Known as "The Being of Willpower." It sleeps at the bottom of a lake to keep the world in balance.| pearl=It is thought that Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf all came from the same egg.| platinum=When Azelf flew, people gained the determination to do things. It was the birth of willpower.| heartgold=This Pokemon is said to have endowed humans with the determination needed to face any of life's difficulties.| soulsilver=This Pokemon is said to have endowed humans with the determination needed to face any of life's difficulties.| black=When Azelf flew, people gained the determination to do things. It was the birth of willpower.| white=When Azelf flew, people gained the determination to do things. It was the birth of willpower.| }} Trivia *Just like the other members of the lake trio, Azelf's second half of its name sounds like something magical. Azelf's last part of its name sounds like elf. *Azelf is the only member of the trio to have the highest Special Attack. *Despite being genderless in the main games, it is referred to as a male in PMD2. Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon